


Lonely God

by Redstorm302_Reddi



Category: None! - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Based off Greek style Myth, Cute, Fluff, Gods, Greek god ocs, Greek myth - Freeform, Magic, New Beginnings, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Original OCs, Other, powers, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstorm302_Reddi/pseuds/Redstorm302_Reddi
Summary: The hundreds of decades were peaceful near the ocean on a cliffside. Just... peaceful. But as day started again and nothing changed but something sad within a certain being. They figured that perhaps it was loneliness. They had nothing except a pristine home. Too clean, too quiet... an animal wouldn’t do. This minor god wanted something on a more intelligent level. Maybe a human..? They’d never made a human... but there’s a first for everything!
Relationships: father son - Relationship





	1. Lonely God

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have lots of stories to tell about the characters I’ve made up over the years. I’m not a practiced story writer so apologizes if it’s awkward! I have a tumblr here below with the same stories 
> 
> I’ll try to keep posting new ones frequently ^^
> 
> If you want pictures of the characters please see the link too!!
> 
> If the Link doesn’t work my tumblr name is Redstorm Writes
> 
> https://redstorm302.tumblr.com/post/636162930641174528/lonly-god

The hundreds of decades were peaceful near the ocean on a cliffside. Just... peaceful. But as day started again and nothing changed but something sad within a certain being. They figured that perhaps it was loneliness. They had nothing except a pristine home. Too clean, too quiet... an animal wouldn’t do. This minor god wanted something on a more intelligent level. Maybe a human..? They’d never made a human... but there’s a first for everything!

Near mid day when the golden sun was at its highest peak Bubsalídes-thálassa (or Bubs) traveled down to the tanned sand beach in a flurry of wings and began to work. He already had an image in his mind’s eye. A small thing with the most gorgeous eyes and adorable expression. They kneeled down and began sculpting, using the sand and ocean water for their project. He took anything around, the color of the ever glimmering water for eyes, golden rays of sun for hair color, sand color for skin of course. After they finished they stood back. “Hm...”. Welp. Let’s see what happens. Bubs kissed the sculpture’s forehead, kinda like a kiss of life and hoped something would happen.

Not a moment too soon it began to move, eyes blinking rapidly with new life as it fell to its knees. Similar to a newborn fawn unused to its own weight just yet. The small being turned its head this way and that, taking in the surroundings before settling on the god’s smiling face. Already imprinting it seemed as a newborn babe would do. 

Oh those eyes.. so bright and blue. The sun itself would surely be jealous. 

Success! Bubs immediately knelt down, gently reaching out to brush away any remaining sand. Oh this thing was so cute! Yep yep, this was gonna be his no question about that. 

“Greeting, little one”. He kept his voice low, though all he did want to do was swoop this guy into a hug and hold em forever and ever!

His heart melted when the little boy leaned into hand with a gentle smile that came as naturally as breathing. Bubs knew the little one couldn’t quite understand him just yet - why would he he was just born! But that would change soon enough 

The god scooped the boy up, cradling him to his chest as his wings appeared once again. He couldn’t just keep calling this precious thing ‘little boy’. “...hm, I’ll call you.. Linus”. That was a good name. 

Bubs took flight back home,”You’ll love it here, I promise”


	2. Lonely God pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubs and his new son Linus live without disturbance in their lives.. for now
> 
> Again sorry super bad bu t yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence against a child

The slow march of time became a thing of the past with new company now. As always Bubs was thankful for the life his young son brought to their temple home. The halls were filled with joyful laughter and the pitter patter of little feet. 

Linus ran through the halls, giggling and laughing. He wasn’t sure of where he was going, but he wanted to play! The temple was so huge to this little being and he liked to run around a lot in the open areas. It was just himself in this temple and he didn’t have any friends around. 

He wanted to play! Run around and feel the grass and sand beneath his feet. Maybe his father could play with him. Speaking of which, where was the god this beautiful morning?

Boba was somewhere on the upper level, in a silk hammock just enjoyed the breeze coming through the window. He chuckled, hearing something scamper about. Oh Linus, such a playful young child. He could go out, but, he must always mind the cliff side. It’d be terrible if he fell. 

The creature that guarded this place, a large two headed horse by the name of Oz could watch the boy from the entrance. Linus was always in safe hands.. hooves.

The sound of little feet was his only warning before something landed in his lap. “Oof- greetings child”. He hugged Linus, never one to be annoyed or even mad at the boy. Perhaps he was too soft, but he felt that was ok. “What is it?”

“Hi!”. Linus wrapped his arms around his father’s neck,”It’s sooooo nice out! Can we go outside and play?? Please?”

“Of course”. He smiled brightly and held Linus to him before climbing out of the hammock and walking outside. The god just always loved holding the child and would get any chance he got. Once outside Bubs let Linus down. “It is indeed such a lovely day”

Linus set foot on the ground with bare feet. He didn’t like wearing shoes since he felt like his feet were trapped inside. Maybe when he got older he would put some sandals on, but for now that wasn’t the case. Anyway, he jumped around Bubs and giggled, “Let’s play hide an’ seek!!”. Even before confirmation he ran off, disappearing into the nature that surrounded their home. He knew it already like the back of his hand. 

Bubs chuckled and stared counting, covering his eyes and turning around. Heh, he knew the forest when it had just started out as saplings. The god knew he could find little Linus. After getting to thirty he turned around,”Ready or not, here I come!”

Linus was the master at finding the right spots! He thought of himself as pretty good, even if he was always found in the end somehow. Linus couldn’t figure that one out. But he was sure he could win this time! Linus kept running and running till he reached a tree that was near the edge of the cliff. He started to climb this tree and then sit on top of one of the branches. Perfect!

Bubs set out to find his little runaway. He hummed a tune to himself and looked behind every tree. He knew all of Linus’ hiding spots, at least the previous ones before today. He didn’t think of the cliff because obviously the child had more sense than that. Right? Right.

Linus always visited the cliff when he was feeling.. stuck. He didn’t know how else to describe the feeling since he was still just a kid. But sitting far above the ocean with the sound of the waves below always made him feel better. Linus always wanted to know what it was like out there in the world beyond his home. He knew of stories of different places around this globe and wanted to go visit each and every one of them. Some day! When he was all grown. 

Without warning two hands landed on his shoulders. He jumped out of pure surprise, his calm broken. Those hands were very much different from his father’s. “Greetings, you are the child of Bubs I presume?”

Instead of being scared and like the oblivious kid Linus was, turned around and continued to smile. He thought nothing of this interaction. “Hi! And yes!” 

It was a God in the shape of a too beautiful woman in clothing that showed a little too much of her chest area. She smiled, “Oh you are so adorable as they say. I may just take you for myself.” Then the goddess smirked, “I may just do that.”. What irked her was that this child was far too pretty, even more than her especially- to be a product made from that monster of a god known as Bubs. 

Linus tilted his head curiously at her, staring into her amber eyes. He didn’t know what she meant by that.

“Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself!”, the goddess laughed before saying in a calmer voice, “I am Goddess Phoebe, an old friend of your God.” 

Linus had turned around by that point and looked interested in Phoebe now. “You are?! How come he never talks about you?”

Phoebe looked a bit offended by that before she plastered a fake, small smile and a chuckled, “Oh? He hasn’t has he? Hmm just like him to do so. What is your name?”

“Linus!”

“Linus? What a lovely name for such a cute face”, Phoebe noticed that the boy had gotten flustered which made her a bit amused. Linus had replied with a small, “Thank you, Goddess.” She then continued, “I have an offer to propose to you Linus... I know it is sudden but I want you to think about this. You see, I am in need of help and I think you can help me. What do you say we go on an adventure together?”

Linus’ eyes gotten wide before suddenly narrowing in thought, “I would have to ask Bubby first.”

“Ah- smart as you are cute”, she liked that, “Yet I assure you *Bubby* would let you go with me. You see, I am his friend and a best one at that. What do you say?”

Linus looked nervous now and stared down at his lap as he tried thinking about this with his small little brain. He didn’t know what he was suppose to do in this situation. “... I dunno.”

“Oh dear child, you should really learn to listen to your elders”. As much as she’d hate to admit she didn’t have enough time to truly do whatever she wanted, unfortunately. “Fine then, you can go by yourself”. With a smile on her perfect face and glee in her eyes she gave the child a rather forceful push off the tree and over the edge of the cliff. Ugly brat. 

The scream that followed was like music to her ears.


End file.
